Singleplayer/Campaign
Singleplayer/Campaign In this mode, you play offline in a singleplayer/campaign format. There are 12 missions, and each is more difficult than the previous. The Missions You need to complete a mission to move on to the next one. Also, any tank upgrades you have bought do not transfer onto the singleplayer/campaign mode. If you win a mission, you get awarded a bronze, silver, or gold medal, depending on how well you did. *All quotations are cited from http://multiplayer.gg/ Mission 1 Mission 1 is The Tutorial. "Learn the basics of Tiny Tanks and familiarise yourself with the controls. When you're ready take on the Time Trial - destroy as many stationing tanks as you can before time runs out!" Mission 2 Mission 2 is a 1v1 match against the lowest-level CPU. "Now you're ready for your first match! This is a 1v1 with a low intelligence CPU player. He will only shoot when he can hit you directly, he won't make bounce shots, so stay out of his range and keep shooting!" Mission 3 Mission 3 is a 2v2; you and a Novice versus two Novices. "A 2v2 on an open map. Your shots will not damage your teammate but they will still damage your own tank. Support your teammate if he gets in trouble!" Mission 4 Mission 4 is a 1v1 against the second-lowest CPU; the Mediocre. "Another 1v1, this time against a slightly better AI. Try moving backwards to stay out of your opponent's range while firing so that he moves forward into your shots." Mission 5 Mission 5 is a 2v2; you and a Mediocre versus two Mediocres. "Another 2v2. This level is good for surrounding an opponent with your teammate, which will take him out very effectively." Mission 6 Mission 6 is a 3-player LTA with you and two Mediocres. "A 3 player free for all! Avoiding combat to allow your opponents to damage each other before moving in to finish them off is an underhand but effective tactic!" Mission 7 Mission 7 is a 1v1 versus an Average. "Another 1v1. Keep moving backwards and firing!" Mission 8 Mission 8 is a 2v2; you and an Average versus two Averages. "Another 2v2. Hold your side of the map and push through to surround your opponents." Mission 9 Mission 9 is a 1v1 with a Skilled bot. "Another 1v1 with a Skilled AI. Be careful for being hit with long shots, and run away to reposition yourself if you're getting hit!" Mission 10 Mission 10 is a 4-player LTA with you and three Skilled AIs. "A four player free for all! Pay attention to your position relative to your opponents and avoid getting caught in their crossfire at all costs! Mission 11 Mission 11 is a 1v1 against a Pro CPU. "A 1v1 against the hardest CPU. This is also a challenging map; try and move forward so you're within range, fire your shots, then retreat immediately. Mission 12 Mission 12 is very, very '''difficult. '''It took me about ten tries to beat this one, which is a 1v2 against two Pros. "The final challenge; this time it's a 1v2 against some hard CPU players. Your position is very important; do not allow yourself to be surrounded. This is a very hard challenge, good luck!" Bibliography Picture 1 (Singleplayer Option), Picture 2 (Campaign Mode), Picture 3 (Mission 6), and Picture 4 (Mission 12): http://multiplayer.gg/ Information from http://www.multiplayer.gg/